Much Ado About Snow Elves
|Next =The Visage |Quest giver = |Requirements=Must have completed the Skyrim quest |Reward =Snowfall, Staff of the Snow Prince, Staff of the Sky Prince, Staff of the Sun Prince, Friend of the Falmer, Black Ice, Winter Storm,Wraith's Bite |type = |Quest ID =DBM_MuchAdoAboutSnowElves }} After completing ' ', a courier will come to you after 2-3 days with a note from Calcelmo. Reading the note will start the quest. This quest consists of three paths that can all be done at a given time. However, certain parts are dependent on other parts. For this reason the walkthrough is split into each of the three branches. The given order here avoids back-tracking to a previous dungeon. Walkthrough Seek out and speak to Calcelmo Note: You must have the letter from Calcelmo in your inventory for him to speak with you about the quest. The letter is not marked as a quest item, so it's possible to have disposed of it; in this case, re-add it using the console command player.additem xx236d5b 1 (where xx is the location of Legacy of the Dragonborn in your mod list). Read Calcelmo's research notes Reading the research notes will give you three leads, from here on out split up into Alftand, Xrib and Irkngthand Alftand Check the library at the Winterhold college Search the library for any books on the snow elves or dwemer There are three books lying on small shelves. Read all three. The names of the books are: Interesting Book On the Dwemer, Unique Book About the Dwemer and Rare Book Concerning the Dwemer Talk to Urag again Read Dwemer History and Culture Ask Urag for another book Read The Falmer: A Study Talk to Urag again Urag will talk to his assistant. This stage can seem to get stuck. If it won't progress on it's own, talk to Urag again and then run outside. Once outside, the quest should update to the next stage. Look for the Synod mage at Mzulft Travel to Mzulft. The synod mage went into the supply room. There is a tunnel behind the Aetherium shard leading to a room full of spiders and a dead Synod mage. Loot his body to get the key to the traveler's chest. Find the Synod's chest The chest is back in the storage room, open it up and take the book. Read 'The Fall of the Snow Elves' by Hyminae Whippet. Read the book: The Fall of the Snow Elves Investigate the area around Alftand The quest marker might point towards the top tower, the game is sometimes confused at that specific tower. Your goal is a frozen over door just north of the lower tower entrance. Any fire spell will easily melt the ice and grant access. Find the hidden artifact Once inside a Ghost will call you and repeatably call for you to follow her. She'll run directly to a room where there are multiple empty Dwemer Curator's Keys on the shelves and one charged blue one. You want to take an empty one and the blue one with you. The ghost will disappear once she has brought you to the keys. Continue further into the area into a large multi-leveled round room. On the bottom floor there is a empty display case, the artifact you're looking for has been taken by one of the Falmer that dwell this area. Dispose of them and take the Staff recovered from Alftand from them. When leaving a Shade will appear and attack you. Deliver the staff you found in the forgotten Annex at Alftand to Calcelmo This stage can't be completed until all three artifacts have been collected. Temple of Xrib Visit the temple of the Divines in Solitude Search the Temple of the Divines for clues Talk to Freir and ask her about Xrib, you can either pay her 50 gold or refuse. Check the Temple of the Divine's book archive The book archive is left of the shrines, depending on if you paid the bribe or not you can either just take the book or need to steal it. Read the Encyclopedia Bretonica Vol 9 Ask Calcelmo about his entries in the Encyclopedia Bretonica Return to Calcelmo after reading the book. Find Calcelmo's book The book is on a shelf in a side room of his Dwemer museum. Investigate the temple of Xrib Go to the Sightless pit and drop down until you see the door. Find the hidden artifact Again the Ghost will call you to follow her. She'll disappear once you reached the Key charger. Put an Empty Dwemer Curator's Key in the charger, after a few seconds a green key will be added to your inventory. If you do not have a key yet you will have to come back here after getting one. Be sure to take a right before opening the green door by switching the lever against the wall. This will open up a path with a lot of pipes, at the end is a chest with Black Ice. Open the green door and continue further until you reach a large room with two centurions. Inside this room are two display cases. To open them press the corresponding button on top of the stairs. One contains the Staff recovered from Xrib and the other holds Sunblessed. When leaving you'll once again be attacked by a Shade. Deliver the staff you found in the Temple of Xrib to Calcelmo This stage can't be completed until all three artifacts have been collected. Irkngthand Investigate Irkngthand Blue door blocks your way, continue following your other leads Pretty early in you'll stumble across a door with a blue light shining across it. Here you will need the Blue Dwemer Curator's Key from Alftand to continue. Continue exploring Irkngthand descent You will reach a large cavern similar to . Be sure to jump to the ruined tower on the right which contains a chest with Winter Storm. Deeper in again a door will block your passage, here the green Dwemer Curator's Key you had to charge in Xrib will be needed. At the end is a large room with three display cases, one is broken. The other two contain Staff recovered from Irkingthand and Rising Dawn. The buttons are on the top level, one of them requires that you stick close to the wall to walk over to it. Deliver the staff you found in the ruins of Irkngthand to Calcelmo With the last staff found, continue towards the exit, the Ghost will call you to follow her and lead you into an icy chamber. However this time the Ghost will change into a Snow Elf Shade and attack you. The battle can take a while, as she will regenerate and must be killed a total of 5 times. After she is finally defeated she'll transform back to her Ghostly self and you'll get the Friend of the Falmer spell. Find a way out of the icy chamber To get out of the room melt the patch of ice in front of the ramp using a fire spell. Under the water is a lever to open the gate. However be sure to melt the other patch too, as at the bottom is a chest containing Wraith's Bite. Go up the ramp and behind the chest is a door leading directly back to the exit. The quest ends here; however the Deliver the Staffs parts stay open. Return to Calcelmo Bring Calcelmo the three staves, as a reward he'll give you Snowfall. A few days after bringing Calcelmo the staves, a courier will approach carrying a letter from Calcelmo; the upgraded versions of the Staves can then be found in the Hall of Lost Empires The Visage In SSE, shortly after finishing the quest, a message will pop up about a visage of distant chimes, which will start The Visage. Quest Stages Category:Quest Category:Much Ado About Snow Elves